Stolen Fulfillment
by JMarines150
Summary: Haruka and Chihaya have a secret. It's not a very well held secret, but they try. A fluffy ChiHaru story that follows Haruka and Chihaya as their lives continue; together. Contains Yuri for ChiHaru and others, but ChiHaru is central. Dedicated to Aamnesia.
1. Knowledge of Hapiness

Stolen Fulfillment – An Idolmasters Story

Pairings: ChiHaru

Chapter One: Knowledge of Happiness

This is, in my opinion (stressing "IN MY OPINION"), the 2nd least appreciated pairing in yuri, like… period. So when my one-shot for this couple, "The Defining Moment" was met with almost immediate appreciation, I was ecstatic. I've never actually played any of the Idolmaster games (T-T), but I loved the anime; so this story will be taking place sometime shortly after the events of the anime.

I've been told by a few people that my making notes at the beginning and end of every chapter and story is slightly annoying, but I can't help it. One of the reason's I'm writing these stories is to make a statement, and these notes are part of it, so please, allow me my follies.

Along those lines this story is dedicated to "Aamnesia". (In a good way, I promise.)

Usual Disclaimers: I do not own Idolmasters, Chihaya, Haruka, so on and so forth. (I do share my rabid love for this couple with my fellow fangirls/fanboys. [Though I personally think the fangirls are better. XP])

* * *

Amami Haruka had to admit, being an idol was not precisely what she had thought it would be. First: she never seemed to have a moment for herself; she was always in a hurry to the next performance, appearance, or broadcast. Second: she had thought that she had prepared herself for all of the negative downsides that came with being in the eye of the public, and she couldn't have been more wrong. Third: even though she absolutely loved the songs, dances, scripts, and acts, some of them wore on her more than she had imagined they would. Fourth and most importantly: She had very little time to spend with her best friend, Kisaragi Chihaya, as they both had so much to do, and very little of their work featured the other.

The brunette was currently at the new main office for 765 Productions, listening to some sort of lecture about the importance of something or other with the other idols; she had stopped paying attention long ago, too tired to listen in. Not that she was usually inclined to be disrespectful in situations like this. Normally, she'd pay close attention to whatever the company wanted or needed her to do, even if it was just a reminder of things that had already been stated. Today, however, between all of the work she'd had lately and her frustration with certain circumstances, she was unable to keep her focus on the speaker.

As she sat on the comfortable leather couch, her mind drifted back to her blue-haired friend. Actually the label "Friends" didn't really apply to them anymore; though it suited their purposes well enough. Their relationship had taken a new course not long after the concert where the bluenette had regained the voice she had lost after receiving a trauma from the media exposing the accident that had killed Chihaya's brother. Haruka let her mind wander back to the time when their relationship had changed.

* * *

Rehearsal had just ended for an upcoming show featuring Chihaya, Haruka, Iori, Miki, Makoto, and Yukiho. Chihaya grabbed a water bottle and was drinking to satisfy the thirst that the practice had created when Haruka came over to her.

"Hey, Chi-chan." The brunette said lightly, grabbing a water bottle for herself.

"Hello, Haruka." The brown-eyed girl responded in a friendly manner, happy for a moment where it was just the two of them.

Haruka was fiddling with her water bottle, rather than taking a drink, and her silence belied some kind of matter keeping the normally gregarious girl from speaking.

"What's going, Haruka?" Chihaya asked, turning to face the shorter girl completely, her hand with the water bottle going to her side.

Hearing her voice again, Haruka turned back to the bluenette and smiled. It was a forced smile, and she knew it. She hadn't intended on doing this today, but being so near the one she loved was almost unbearable.

The realization had come to her when her friend had been on the stage and the music was playing, but Chihaya hadn't been singing. When the brunette had grabbed a mike and came out to sing for the bluenette, it had dawned on her. The feelings she felt were not simply those of one friend for another. They ran deeper, truer, and clearer. Of course knowing this and doing something about it were two entirely different things.

On impulse, Haruka grabbed the other girl's hand and led her out into the hallway and didn't stop until they had rounded a corner. Letting the hand she was holding drop her eyes followed the hand, and she found herself still unable to speak. She had thought that with just the two of them, she could give her words voice, and finally get the restraints around her heart loose, but they just seemed to tighten.

"Haruka, you're starting to scare me." Chihaya raised a hand to grab one of Haruka's. Her other hand, still holding the water bottle, lifted up against the bluenette's chest. "You can tell me anything you want to. I owe you everything, you know."

The feeling of her hand being held so tightly by the other girl started to give Haruka hope. "Chihaya…" The brunette started. "I…" She lifted her eyes a little bit, and saw the water bottle in the other girl's hand. Without stopping to give it another thought, the shorter girl reached out and grabbed the water bottle with her free hand and brought it to her lips. In one go, she swallowed the whole thing and then dropped it into a conveniently nearby trash bin.

"Haruka!" The bluenette exclaimed, a blush rising to her face at the indirect kiss that had just occurred.

"Ever since the concert where you regained your voice, I've been wanting to do things like that with you." The green-eyed girl said quickly. Then she backpedaled, realizing that she hadn't been clear enough. "I mean, more directly… Uhm," she paused, a blush rising to her face. "I mean… Uh… I haven't been able to get you off my mind." She finished lamely.

"What… Do you mean?" the taller girl asked cautiously. A flame of hope began to flare in her chest, one that she was unfamiliar with, but welcomed all the same.

Haruka's blush increased in intensity, and she averted her gaze. "I mean that I want to k-k-kiss you." Her eyes rose quickly to make sure that her message was clear. "I don't mean that I just want to kiss you!" She said hastily. "I think I've fallen in love with you, Chi-chan." She reached out and took the bluenette's free hand with her own. "And I want to spend more time with you. I want to do everything that we can together!" She concluded her speech and realized that her voice had almost risen to a shout; which caused her to flush with embarrassment.

"Oh." Chihaya said slowly, letting the words sink in. Then it hit her. She'd been feeling the exact same things, from the moment that Haruka had appeared at her door before the embarrassment of a concert had occurred. In addition to dealing with her brother's death again, and the new feelings that the brunette's visit had stirred within her, she'd continued to lock herself away. That moment, though, that the other girl had come to sing for her, and with her: it had shattered something in the bluenette. Now, she found herself aching to reach out and give comfort to the girl in front of her, who seemed so fragile waiting for her answer.

"Haruka…" The taller girl pulled the hands that she was holding, forcing the brunette closer and then rested those hands on her hips. The brunette froze at the gesture, and a look of wonder crossed her face as the bluenette removed her hands from Haruka's and placed them on the shorter girl's waist. Thus embraced, the bluenette leaned forward and rested her forehead against the other girl's; smiling as her vision filled with her friend's visage.

A heart-wrenchingly poignant moment for the two girls passed as they stood, basking merely in the presence of the other; eyes locked and wondering.

Hesitating, her movements small and uncertain; her eyes watching for the brunette's reaction, Chihaya inched forward. The shorter girl understood immediately what she wanted and waited patiently, a tender smile offering encouragement. Seeing the desired approval, the bluenette brought her lips to meet with Haruka's.

The kiss was swift, a brief meeting of soft lips, but the feelings imparted, and the emotions that the kiss finally unlocked, were intense, overwhelming.

Haruka decided that she needed to feel more, needed to GIVE more, and she pushed slightly with the hands that still lingered on the bluenette's slender waist; swinging her own hips forward as she did, gently forcing the taller girl against the wall. Leaning forward, she let the pressure of her hips and body pressing into the bluenette's keep her there and raised her hands up to frame the face that held those beautiful bronze orbs. She ran a thumb slowly, curiously, along the pale pink of Chihaya's lips, her eyes never leaving those of the other girl's.

The bluenette's breathing had quickened, and the shorter girl could feel her heartbeat drumming against her own body, pressed as tightly as she was to the other girl. She moved even closer, bringing her mouth up to let their her breaths linger and mix; a scant inch away from their lips touching; half-closing her eyes as she did so. Through those lidded eyes she saw the taller girl's eyes close completely and she knew that Chihaya was surrendering to her.

She replaced her still slowly moving thumb with her lips, quickly pressing closer to gently, ever so gently, nip on the bluenette's lower lip. As she did, she felt the other girl's fingers tighten slightly against her waist and smiled into the kiss. Grazing her teeth subtly against Chihaya's lower lip, she moved her mouth up slightly, deepening the kiss; withdrawing when she felt the taller girl's lips move in response to her own.

The bluenette opened her eyes and Haruka moved to rest her head against Chihaya's shoulder and her arms around the taller girl's waist, suddenly exhausted. "I really do love you." She managed to whisper, her lips brushing the other girl's neck as she did.

"I love you too." Chihaya whispered into the brunette's ear.

The intense new emotions had drained the two, but as they heard a voice calling for Haruka, they remembered that they were not here for just the two of them, and they separated reluctantly. "Haru-chan!" They heard a voice calling.

* * *

"Haruka."

"Haru-chan!"

"Haruka!"

The brunette finally startled into wakefulness with the feeling of someone shaking her slightly. She opened her eyes and looked around to see that she was still sitting on that leather couch in the new 765 Productions office and couldn't help but feel a quick surge of bitter disappointment that she was awoken from her memory.

"Haruka, are you okay?" She looked up to see Makoto standing in front of her, the Producer and Ritsuko behind her. The other idols were spread around the room, but her eyes only sought one, and she noticed that person watching with a concerned look on her face.

The brunette nodded quickly to Makoto, forcing her eyes away from a certain blue-haired girl. "Yeah!" She replied forcefully, her energetic personality returning full force after her dream. "I guess I was a little tired, but now I feel like 110%!" She sprung up off the couch to prove her point.

The Producer smiled encouragingly. "You have a good dream, Haruka?"

She smiled brilliantly. "Yep!" She couldn't help a very faint blush reddening her face. "The best!" She turned her smile to Chihaya and saw the bluenette blush and turn quickly to pretend to be busy.

* * *

So that's chapter one! It's a little bit shorter than I would have liked, but I just couldn't manage to find a way to make it longer without butchering the ideas I have for chapter two. And there will be a chapter two. You know, barring unforeseen death, maiming, or worst of all, damage to the computer.

Check out my profile page for story updates and to see my plans.

Reviews and criticism is SO much more than welcome! If you only have hate to spread though, I suggest hugging an open fire.


	2. Quickening Happiness

Chapter Two: Quickening Happiness

Chapter two: yay! Takes place shortly after the events of chapter one. Mainly focusing on the squee-worthy (hope I capture it right) cuteness of ChiHaru, but this chapter introduces another one of my long time ships for the series: YukiKoto/YukiTo (Yukiho and Makoto. I prefer YukiKoto; no solid reason why.).

The story as a whole is still dedicated to "Aamnesia", but this chapter is dedicated to "Bad one".

Typical Disclaimers: Idolmasters…. Don't own… Yada-yada….

* * *

Haruka couldn't help but bounce up and down on her toes impatiently. She was standing in a dance rehearsal room all by herself. The mirrors lining the room were something that she was now used to, but seeing herself bouncing so impatiently, all alone, was a new experience for her.

The reason she was in the room was to meet with Chihaya to spend some time together; just the two of them. The two girls hadn't seen each other for three days and the separation anxiety was beginning to manifest. She had never pictured herself being the type of girl to moon after anyone, but it made total sense when she considered how she felt about the taller girl.

In a way, the two of them had been more than "just friends" almost from the moment that they had met. They were able to understand one another, even though they were so different. Their friendship had been more pronounced, more visible, and the effects that this friendship had on the girls had been easily discerned by everyone watching. It was unavoidable that they would remain in each other's lives, but she had never imagined until just a short two weeks ago that they would be together in the way they were now.

And so when the bluenette finally found her way into the rehearsal room, Haruka hurled herself into the other girl's arms with abandon. "Chi-chan!" She cried out as she did so.

Pleasantly surprised, Chihaya accepted the enthusiasm and allowed the hug to push her back into closing the door, pulling the shorter girl with her as she went.

They stood that way for a long moment, just soaking in the feel of one another.

Of course, standing together in such an intimate embrace, the heat between the two of them built. When it built to a certain level the bluenette pulled the green-eyed girl into a kiss.

It had been a while since their relationship had started, but they hadn't had many opportunities to physically express their affections, and Chihaya's kiss was slow, still uncertain.

For her part, Haruka enjoyed the slowly building passion that her girlfriend tried to bring to their relationship. She thought it important that she allow the taller girl to become more comfortable with the new direction of their relationship. Sometimes though, that same pace seemed like torture to the brunette, and this time, she intended to take things at her pace.

The shorter girl slid in closer to the bluenette, locking one of her legs against one of Chihaya's thighs. She pressed her hips and chest against the taller girl and allowed her hands to slide up into the bluenette's shirt, letting her fingers feel the bare skin of Chihaya's stomach.

A gasped sounded out from the taller girl and Haruka had to hold back the instinct to take advantage of the other girl's suddenly open mouth. Instead, she allowed the bluenette to close her mouth again before prodding the other girl's lips with her tongue, seeking entrance. Her girlfriend complied hesitantly, and the brunette smiled into the kiss.

Slowly becoming accustomed to the intensity of the kiss, Chihaya felt her own hands move without consulting the her brain, and she found one of her hands pulling the shorter girl closer by resting on her rear; the other hand had found an corner of the brunette's shirt that either hadn't been tucked in or had come loose in their passion, and that hand now rested inside the shirt, between Haruka's shoulder blades. Her fingers passed against the clasp of the brunette's bra, and she had to fight the urge, almost compulsion, to release it.

It was Haruka who ended the kiss, pushing herself off of the bluenette with hands that had wandered into dangerous territory, pulling said hands with her as she withdrew. Her efforts were slowed as Chihaya also had to similarly disentangle herself, and once the resulting scenario was resolved, the two girls started to laugh: The brunette's mirth was expressed in a rich, clear, and powerful way, while the bluenette's was more silvery, precise, and focused.

"Sorry Chi-chan." The shorter girl said, taking one of the other girl's hands and pulling her to start slowly walking around the room. "I guess I kinda lost control of myself there."

The bluenette shook her head. "I'm alright. You just surprised me."

Haruka chuckled. "I surprised myself." She blushed and turned her gaze away. "I love you a lot, Chi-chan."

The taller girl nodded, a smile spreading across her lips as a blush painted her cheeks. "I know, and I love you too."

They passed a companionable minute walking around the room, seeing the mirrors cast their reflection back in an infinitely fine loop.

"I wonder how just the two of us would dance." The brunette said suddenly.

Chihaya cocked her head and turned an eye on the shorter girl. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" The green-eyed girl answered slowly. "I guess I want to dance with you as a couple. Not the way that we dance during a concert or for a video, but the way that you see couples spinning around a ballroom."

"You mean like how they have Makoto dance with some of the girl's sometimes?" The taller girl asked.

The brunette's eyes glazed over for a moment, thinking, and then cleared and she nodded. "Yeah, kinda like that. Only I'd want both of us in dresses."

It was Chihaya's turn to chuckle slightly and she smiled at the image, ridiculous though it seemed to her, it did hold its own allure; the sight of her and Haruka spinning around a checkered floor, both in ballroom dresses. "I think that would be a very interesting experience."

"Right?" They had paused back near the entrance to the room.

Still smiling, the bluenette pulled the shorter girl into a tight embrace and planted a kiss upon the shorter girl's upturned lips. This time, Haruka allowed the kiss to be nothing more than it was; a simple expression of love that was her girlfriend was unable to speak through words.

It seems inevitable, perhaps, that it was at that particular moment that another pair of girls entered the room, locked into a passionate kiss resembling the one that Haruka and Chihaya had shared not too long ago. The first girl who stumbled into the room wore her hair in a short cut and was wearing a pair of loose shorts and an athletic tank top. As she entered she pulled a shorter girl into the room, both of them fumbling to move without falling, and struggling to not break the kiss. The second girl was shorter than the first, and had light brown hair kept trimmed to not quite reach her shoulders.

They entered the room and the taller of the girls kicked the door shut behind her. It wasn't until a couple of seconds later that the second girl noticed the other couple in the room and broke the kiss with a squeak, burying her face into the first girl's chest.

"What's the matter, Yukiho?" Asked the first girl breathlessly.

"We're not alone in here, Makoto." The shorter girl answered so softly that Haruka and Chihaya had only barely been able to hear her voice over the sound of both of the other girls breathing heavily.

A blush gradually deepening her cheeks, Makoto turned slowly to look at the two girls who had first claimed the room. She coughed delicately. "Uhm… Hello Haruka, Chihaya."

"Hi." The two girls replied, almost in unison.

A look of realization flashed across the athletic girl's face as she noticed how Haruka and Chihaya were holding each other. "You too, huh?"

At first confused by her apparently random question, the first set of girls exchanged glances. The bluenette realized the meaning of the words first and blushed furiously.

Able to make the leap of connection from the intense shade of red that the taller girl's face had turned, Haruka turned back to Makoto. "Uh… Yeah, I guess."

The four girls stood awkwardly for a moment, Yukiho's face still buried in Makota's chest, until eventually Haruka and Makoto started to laugh. Chihaya let a smile turn her lips, but she was still too embarrassed to allow herself to laugh; Yukiho, no surprise for the shy girl, still did not bring her face up to reveal what she was thinking.

"We could go find a new room…" The athletic girl started to offer.

"We're pretty much done in here…" The green-eyed girl said at the same time.

"Uhm…" They said at the same time; both hesitating on what action should be taken next.

The bluenette settled the issue by pulling away from Haruka, grabbing her hand as she did so and pulling her towards the door. "I think Haruka and I have done enough in here for today." She kept her face forward, even as she felt a blush rise across her face.

Chihaya closed the door behind her and once they'd moved a few strides away Haruka pulled the taller girl into a deserted hallway and smirked. "'Have done enough in here for today?" She laid a heavy emphasis on the word today.

The bronze-eyed girl stuttered, but was unable to refute the statement.

Ever the charitable soul, the shorter girl let it slide, and the two of them continued down the hallway, now being careful not too hold hands, lest someone see them.

Not too long after the brunette suddenly stopped and said, "Aw man…"

"What?" The bluenette turned quickly, concern building in her eyes.

"We forgot to ask Makoto to teach us how to dance as a couple." Haruka sighed with disappointment.

* * *

And chapter two: complete! Not a lot of obvious development in this chapter for the non-physical aspect of their relationship, but I think if you look closely, (hopefully you won't need a magnifying glass) you can see that there was some development in ChiHaru's relationship. I tried to make it subtle, and I'm sorry if I did it too well. XP

As always, my profile page contains updates, which I try to do every week. Check it out. :D

Thanks for reading, and as I've said before, reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Flamers can go tussle with a lion.


	3. New Happiness

Chapter Three: New Happiness

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since my last chapter for this story. I had a lot going on, and I wasn't really in the mood to write for… Anything really... Not really a good excuse, but… It is what it is. That being said, more ChiHaru! The rabid fangirl inside of me demands it!

Disclaimers: I checked, and I still don't own Idolmasters. Shockers. XD

* * *

"And that's a wrap!" The Producer called out, signifying the end of this day's rehearsal.

There was an audible sigh of relief from the six girls. The piece that they were practicing was particularly difficult, and though they all knew the need for practice, it was nonetheless a relief to take a break.

"See you guys later." Iori said with a wave, leaving to join a waiting Ritsuko.

"I don't know how she does it…" Yukiho sighed, obviously fighting hard not to cling to Makoto in her weariness. "Doing this with us, and still doing Ryugo Komachi…"

"Miki-Miki is jealous." Hoshii Miki said from the back, leaning against a water cooler. "All of that attention they get… Miki-Miki thinks she would shine even more brilliantly."

"Don't be like that, Miki," Haruka gave the blonde girl a disparaging look that still managed to be a light-hearted smile. "Iori has even less time to herself than any of the other members of 765. I'm not even sure how she manages it."

Miki gave a sniff and turned her head to the side. "Miki thinks she should still be given the opportunity."

"Ah, just ignore her." Makoto put her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "Eventually she'll remember that she was complaining just the other day about having too many rehearsals."

The self-centered blonde managed to look a little abashed and nodded ever so slightly in acknowledgement of the point. "Miki has things to do, and will see all of you later." She pushed herself off of the water cooler and walked over to talk to the Producer.

Realizing that it was just herself, Chihaya, Makoto, and Yukiho left, Haruka opened her mouth to ask Makoto to teach her and Chihaya how to ballroom dance. It had been almost two weeks since the other girls had stumbled on her and the bluenette post-make out, but she hadn't had the opportunity to ask.

Before she could get the words out of her mouth, Haruka felt a pull on her elbow, and she turned to face Chihaya. The bronze-eyed girl continued the pull, and Haruka followed her into the corner of the room. Careful to keep from getting too close, lest they appear to be a couple, the brunette cocked her head quizzically.

"Haruka, I think now would be a good time to talk to him." Chihaya said seriously.

The shorter girl blinked, not following other girl's sudden statement. "Uhm, what do you mean?"

It was the bluenette's turn to blink, and she smiled with embarrassment when she realized that she hadn't given any context. "I meant that we should tell the Producer. About us…"

"Uhm… Are you sure, Chi-chan?" Haruka's mind went blank. She had known that eventually her relationship with Chihaya would come out, but she hadn't thought that the other girl would be the one to suggest they become open about it.

"I would much rather keep it just between us," the bluenette said with a blush. "It's something that's ours and wonderful, and I don't WANT to share it with anyone else." She took a deep breath. "But it's going to come out sooner or later. And if it came out at the wrong time, it could be disastrous. So, for us, I think we should."

The brunette frowned while she tried to sort through all of the taller girl's logic. She could get where she was coming from, but the same ideas would never have occurred to her without Chihaya's guidance. It was clear that her girlfriend had put a lot of thought into things, and had come to the correct conclusion.

Haruka let out a sigh as she gave in. "Yeah, I think you're right." She lowered her voice and looked at Chihaya from under her lashes. "By the way, I really liked how you said you didn't want to share me with anyone else."

The blunette's face darkened with a few shades of pink. "I don't think that's quite what I said… But it is true."

The shorter girl couldn't help herself, and she threw her arms around the other girl. "Ah, you're just so cute!"

"Haruka!" Chihaya objected, her arms sticking out awkwardly. "There are people around!"

"I hug people all the time." The brunette countered, but she didn't want to make her girlfriend too uncomfortable, so she let go. "Besides, if we're going to be telling people, I would like to be able to stop holding back in public." Haruka pursed her lips as she thought about it. "Well, I guess I might have to hold back a little. I would never let you go otherwise."

The bluenette's mouth opened and closed wordlessly before she firmly shut it. Silently, she took the shorter girl's hand and led her over to where the Produce was still being pestered by Miki. The others stopped their exchange when the couple drew close, and the Produce looked relieved.

"Nice job today, you two," he smiled encouragingly.

"Miki… Can we have a word with the Produce… Privately?" Chihaya asked curtly, even though her eyes were pleading.

The blonde opened her mouth, likely to raise an objection. But she paused when she noticed the way that Haruka and Chihaya were holding hands. The self-centered girl smiled and gave a little wave. "Sure, Miki wishes you the best of luck." She then proceeded to saunter off to gift someone else with her presence.

The Producer looked at them with concerned eyes once the three of them were more or less alone. "Is there something wrong?"

The bluenette hesitated, and it was at this moment that Haruka knew she had to step up. "Uhm… Producer… Chihaya and I love each other."

"Of course you do. We're all good friends here," the glasses-clad man smiled obliviously.

"No, that's not what I meant," The brunette swallowed down a bit of nerves, and glanced at Chihaya for support. The bluenette tried to appear composed, but there was just a little bit of sweat trickling down the side of her neck. "We're a couple. We're in love. We… Kiss…" Haruka felt her face heat up more than a couple of degrees.

"Oh." The Produce looked like a brick had fallen on his head. "Oh, I see," he nodded happily, recovering his wits. "That's good to hear. I'm glad that you are happy. Are you bringing this up with me because you want to keep it hidden, or because you want to go public?"

The girls both looked at each other. The idea that the Producer might try to help them keep their relationship a secret had never entered either of their thoughts.

"No, thank you though," Chihaya faced the Producer squarely. "I don't want anyone to think I'm ashamed of my feelings for Haruka. I love her, and I don't care who knows."

Haruka couldn't keep herself from smiling ear to ear.

"Good for you two. I'll have to talk with Ritsuko and the manager of 765, of course, but I don't think this will cause too many problems. I'm assuming this means you'll also want to appear together more often, maybe sometimes just as a duo?" The Producer started to type things into his phone.

"We, uh, hadn't thought that far ahead," the brunette confessed.

"Not to worry about it. Just give me an answer by the end of the day, and we'll make sure to get it taken care." The Producer beamed. "I wish you both good luck." With that, he pulled his phone up to his ear and walked away, leaving the couple in his wake.

"That went better than I thought it would," Chihaya said after a long moment.

"Yeah, it did," the shorter girl agreed. Then the events dawned on her and she threw her arms around the bluenette. "I love you so much!"

The taller girl stiffened at the very loudly voiced declaration of affection, but she couldn't hold herself back either. She wrapped her arms around the brunette. "I love you too," she whispered under her breath.

They knew then and there, that those words would be repeated often, but they would never lose their strength.

* * *

Taking almost a year since the last chapter is kinda unacceptable. I'm more than a little bit disgusted with myself. Particularly since I ship ChiHaru SO HARD! But when other stories demand to be written, and life keeps throwing you curveballs, there's not much you can do about it. I don't think it'll be that long until the next chapter (planning on there being five). If it's more than three months till the next chapter, please PM me and give me some stern words.

As always, reviews are appreciated, PMs are nice, and I will be updating my profile at least once every two weeks. If you only want to say bad things, I suggest you take it to my complaint department in "I Don't Really Care", at the crossroads of "Why'd You Make it to Chapter Three If You Didn't Like It?", and "You Should Have Better Things To Do Than Complain."


	4. Learning Hapiness

Chapter Four: Learning Happiness

Hello once again! JM here with the fourth chapter of "Stolen Fulfillment". Just wanna say really fast that I'm sorry that I can't seem to find a way to consistently update everything, and still stay sane. Work has been… Very difficult for me. But you know, who needs to be sane anyway? That aside, the girls get to have some fun this chapter. Come along for the ride!

Disclaimers: "Something witty about not owning Idolm sters." (I told Asheria5 to write something here, and this is what I get…? Well, it works, I guess…)

* * *

"What, really?" Haruka's green eyes went wide and she clutched her hands to her chest.

At her side, Chihaya was also startled, and she nearly dropped the microphone that she was holding.

"Yeah, really," the Producer smiled broadly. "As thanks for us promoting their business with those videos you'd been in recently; the Fun Sun Amusement Park is going to let 765 Productions have free run of the place while their two biggest attractions are under repairs. So while their big roller coaster and that other ride are closed, the rest of the park will be open only to us this coming Saturday."

"That's fantastic!" Haruka exclaimed, glomping onto Chihaya's side. "We can turn it into a date!" She'd clearly already forgotten that the Producer was still around.

"I'll leave you two to your plans, then," the Producer then cheerfully wandered off to give the news to the rest of the idols.

"Haruka!" Chihaya hissed, her face burning red.

"Oh, no body cares!" Iori made a dismissive gesture.

"You're just jealous because you don't have anyone you can be lovey-dovey with," Takatsuki Yayoi laughed.

"Hmph," Iori exclaimed before storming off.

"It's too bad that she's still like that sometimes," Makoto sighed.

Haruka beamed brightly at everyone, too exuberant to hold herself back.

* * *

The rest of the week went by far too slowly, at least according to Chihaya. Her days were filled with work and the occasional moment with her girlfriend. They hadn't yet made the announcement to the public about their relationship, and so they couldn't be too affectionate around outsiders. Not that the bluenette would have been that comfortable with PDA in the first place.

The Producer had talked at length with Ritsuko and the manager of 765 Productions, and they had settled on making the girls' relationship a matter of public discourse the day after their amusement park visit. So the few days leading up to the semi-date, Chihaya did two things; sing during the day, and fantasize about what she and Haruka were going to do. Just before they went to bed, they both made sure to call each other, at least long enough to say "I love you".

When the day finally arrived, all of the girls of 765 shuffled into their vans, and shuttled off to the amusement park. The drive took over an hour and a half, but the company was good, and they played games that helped pass the time. Once they made it to their destination, the idols were greeted by the amusements park mascot, and escorted to a lunch area. They were told they could stop by any time they wanted throughout the day and get any kind of refreshments they wanted; including takoyaki, mochi, and yakisoba.

Everyone did two of the tamer rides together, but after that, they were allowed to split up however they wanted. The groups they divided into were fairly predictable. Haruka grabbed Chihaya by the hand and they were off. The brunette dragged the taller girl to every attraction with full speed, eager to jam-pack their one day with as much fun as she could manage. The bluenette went along with her enthusiasm as best she was able to, but Haruka was a bundle of energy that Chihaya just couldn't match.

After a particularly terrifying haunted house, the taller girl tugged the brunette's hand and they stopped at a bench. Chihaya sighed a breath of relief once the wooden bench was supporting her weight.

"What's wrong, Chi-chan?" Haruka asked in concern, wrapping her arms around the bluenette's waist as she joined the other girl on the bench.

"Haruka, it's very difficult to keep up with you, you know?" Chihaya's cheeks turned red with the shorter girl's open display of affection. There was no one else around at the time, but they were still in a public location.

"Oh," The brunette's mouth opened slightly. "Did I go through the haunted house too fast? I thought we were both eager to get out of there. That last mummy was SO scary!"

"That's not what I meant," Chihaya protested. "Though, I was pretty happy to get out of there."

"Then what's the problem?" Haruka's confusion remained painfully evident.

The taller girl smiled softly. Sometimes she lost sight of the fact that Haruka's excitable nature disguised how clueless she could be. It wasn't that the brunette was unintelligent, but her ability to discern subtext was not her strong suit. "I just want to slow down a little bit. Take our time…"

"Oh…" Haruka's emerald eyes dropped down for a moment. "I wanted to experience as much of this place as we could. Make as many memories as possible."

"Haruka…" The bluenette wrapped her arm around the shorter girl's shoulder. "When we look back on this day, I'm…" Chihaya's ears burned, but she pressed on. "I'm not going remember all of the rides. What I'm going to remember is this." Against her basic nature, Chihaya leaned forward and kissed Haruka on the forehead.

The brunette's face flushed with blood at the unexpected sign of love. "I'm sorry, Chi-chan. I should have thought about how you felt a little bit more."

Chihaya shook her head. "It's okay. Let's see if we can't do what we both want."

"That sounds like the best idea ever!" Haruka sprung up to her feet, and once again the bluenette was caught up in the wake of the tornado that is Amami Haruka.

* * *

Whoa, this might just be the shortest chapter I've ever written. Well, other than "Chipped Diamond" 2, but I shouldn't count that. It just didn't feel right to write more than this, even after I was away for so long. Also, Chihaya felt a little bit out of character, but I think that it's just the way that Haruka has rubbed off on her. I know the feels in this chapter aren't enough to make up for how long it's been since I last put out anything, but I hope it will at least appease you a little bit! m(-.-)m


End file.
